


Darby's adventure

by tomlinzens



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinzens/pseuds/tomlinzens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darby goes on a cray cray journey and finds herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darby's adventure

"But I don't want you to call me daddy" Darby says. But harry doesn't care. "You're daddy af and everyone knows it. Even when we're not in bed, I'm calling you daddy." He states. Darby walked to the bathroom and started crying. "I hate my life!" She screams into the mirror, "I wish my parents had never named me Darby in the first place. I don't want to be Darby and I for sure don't want to be daddy!!" God hears her say that and gets angry. (And by god I don't mean like god god I mean zayn malik) "DARBY WHAT THE FUCK" he shouts from heaven. "YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG GOD"  
Darby's life will never be the same.  
Darby ran to her room to cry but she tripped and fell down the stairs. She said ouch and is suffering from a serious injury but she doesn't care. When she got to her room she fell asleep on the ground because she wanted to live like a rat. When she woke up she looked like herself but with scruff and quiffed short hair and huge hairy hands. Darby is a man. Harry walked in. "Holy fuck you're fine af. Damn daddy you clean up nice. Eat my pussy please." Although she's literally a grown man and her whole life just changed, she's never been happier. Harry never pays this much attention to her. "But Harry, I'm ugly!" She (he) whines. "Lmao Darby I'm gay af so to me, you've never looked better. Now fuck me!" He practically cries. "K" she says. She takes off her underwear to reveal a tiny dick. Harry laughs. "Lmao daddy if I knew your dick would be so small I never would've asked you to fuck. I need a man with a real dick, not that flabby ass onion ring." Harry starts to leave Darby's room. "LIAM DONT LEAVE. ILL BE IN THERE IN A SECOND!" Harry calls down the hall. Harry pokes his head back into Darby's room and says "Harry's getting some dick from the real daddy" and winks before leaving Darby alone. Darby is sad. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING SMALL. I HATE YOU" she shouts at her dick. She falls asleep to the sound of harry moaning liam's name and God (zayn) singing the you & I high note in the background. Darby realizes that the lesson here is that she should appreciate being daddy while she's a girl before she becomes a man and harry doesn't care for her anymore. The end.


End file.
